New Trials Trailer 1&2 , by Kirei Blossom
by Wish-Chan
Summary: Ever wonder what New Trials would have been like if it were a movie? Credits go to Director Kirei Blossom maybe the next Tomoyo! By request of Kirei-chan, both Trailers for Arc 1&2 and for Arc 3 are here. Also included is The Making of the NT Trailer!
1. The First Movie Trailer Arc I & II

Kirei Blossom: If our beloved NT were a movie… - Okay, to make this trailer work, you really have to stretch your imagination a bit, trying to hear the voices while the scenes play out, and trying to see the whole thing as though you're really watching a video. Initially, I only wanted to make the trailer for Arc 1, but that didn't make any sense, so I extended to Arc 2. However, I snuck in a few Arc 3 scenes as well. A little guide: 

The** centered bold text** are words-to-read that flash up on the screen in front of a black background.. you know, like in a real trailer.

---Text within dashes implies a scene---

Speech is in quotations. 'Voiceover' means that you're not seeing the actual person talking, but looking at a different scene while hearing their voices.

Well, here you go:

**New Trials Movie Trailer**

**The following PREVIEW has been approved for**

**ALL AUDIENCES**

**By the Motion Picture Association Of America**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**

**Two Years After Sakura's Victory Over Eriol**

---Beneath the darkened night sky, at King Penguin Park, a Spirit with two long knives held in an attacking position slashes mercilessly at a teenage girl with long hair who jumps back, dodging skillfully. Lightning flashes across the sky and rumbles of thunder are heard. The screen goes black---

**A New Power Has Awoken**

Sakura (voiceover): "Spirit of the Dark Forces. I, Sakura, command you. Return to a new shape under contract! Sakura Card!"

---Shift to scene with Sakura lying on her bed, with Kero-chan hovering near her head---

Kero-chan: "You made a new card? And the Li kid's back again?"

---Sakura fingers the bandage on her hand---

Sakura: "Uh huh. There's a new source of power."

**An Enmity Spanning Generations**

---A boy and a girl stand on a high cliff, laughing cruelly. Their faces dark under the full moon, except for their flickering golden eyes---

(Voiceover): "We'll get you Little Wolf and Cherry Blossom. No one will be able to defeat us, no one. We are the strongest. We have origins deeper than you understand, too smart ones. We will win."

---Scene shifts to Sakura's classroom, where a girl and boy stand in front of the room. Their eyes were hazel with golden hues in them---

Teacher: "Everyone, there are new students in our seventh grade class. Greet Eron and Erika Chang, who are twins."

**Menacing Forces Threatening to Kill**

---Sakura and Eron walk through a dense, mountainous forest. The rocky ground begins to move, and Sakura screams as, together with the loose stones, she falls down the steep side of the slope, skidding faster and faster---

---In the classroom, Sakura plays a melodious tune on the violin with the rest of the class. Something like a rope snakes around her neck, choking her. Her violin falls to the floor with a clatter---

---Trapped beneath an icy barrier under a frozen lake, Sakura struggles to get out. Outside, Syaoran pounds on the ice---

Syaoran: "Damn it, this ice doesn't break!"

Tomoyo: "She'll drown!"

---Fighting unsuccessfully against an immense twister heading her way, Sakura uses her Staff to try and block huge pieces of ice, snow, metal and stone pelting towards her. The strong gust blows her into the air. Screen goes black.---

Sakura (voiceover): "I don't understand why this is happening."

**A Past Waiting to be Uncovered**

---Sitting on the floor of a bedroom, Sakura and Syaoran finger through a pile of old, dusty books---

Syaoran: "…my father's diary."

---Camera zooms to a book with burnt, soggy pages; the letters hard to decipher under the blackened soot. The words "_Nadeshiko…_ _Never told her… I loved her_" barely visible---

---Camera switches to Sakura's horrorstruck face---

Syaoran (voiceover): "My father and your mother… why, why is it turning out so complicated?"

---An elderly man stands in a beautiful room, covered with paintings---

Shing: "So the fates didn't allow it after all. Don't try to find out the past. You would wish you hadn't."

---In an old, darkened mansion, sparkling sapphire eyes glare hatefully at emerald ones. Raising his hand, the person swings down his palm, slapping her face, hard---

**But Her Worst Nightmare Has Only Just Begun**

---Syaoran's living room, where he's sitting with Meirin and Tomoyo---

Tomoyo: "You'll hurt her terribly."

Syaoran: "What are you talking about?"

---A brilliantly white winter evening, with all the trees frosted with ice. Sakura and Syaoran stand back to back in the snow---

Syaoran: "You know that I don't have special feelings about you anymore, right? All those things that happened back in those days before I left to Hong Kong is past."

---Snow drifts from the sky onto Sakura's long eyelashes, her eyes blank and expressionless---

Syaoran (voiceover): "They're just silly childhood memories."

**An Epic of New Adventures**

---Scene in an airport. Several policemen chase two people wearing sunglasses, their long coats trailing behind them.---

Meirin (voiceover): "I really can't believe we're leaving for New York! Think of all the shopping!"

---A hooded skull-like figure holding a hangman's noose glides silently over a deserted street---

Syaoran to Meirin: "Excited? Don't you know that on every trip some sort of trouble occurs?"

---At nighttime, in front of various tents, several students sit around a campfire roasting marshmallows---

---Junior High students practice acrobats on the balancebeam. One student loses balance and falls, screaming---

---Many students walk down the hallways, holding scripts and looking excited---

Teacher (voiceover): "Welcome to the auditions of our major school production, Star-Crossed!"

---On stage in an auditorium, with the whole school watching, Syaoran bolts up into the air and turns several somersaults with perfect ease---

---Inside a stable, a young woman grabs Sakura and Syaoran's hand---

Arima: "Can you two enter the Best Couple Contest together?"

Sakura: "But we're not a _couple_!"

Tomoyo: "You can _pretend_ to be one."

**New Allies**

---Beside the ocean, a girl with chin-length auburn hair framing her pretty heart-shaped face looks Sakura straight in the eye---

Miho: "I'm here to search for my brother."

---A little girl screams down an empty road---

"Onii-chaaan! Come back!"

---View of the Tokyo Skyline at night. The camera zooms in toward the tallest building where silhouetted in front of the full moon, a lean young man stands proudly, dressed completely in black, his cloak billowing majestically behind him. Behind him, rose petals blow on the wind. As the camera nears his face, the young man's lips curl in a taunting smile. The screen goes black---

**A Heartwrenching Tale of Pain, Love and Suffering**

---In the classroom---

Syaoran: "What's so special about you anyway? You're clumsy, a late sleeper, and scared of everything!"

Sakura: "I don't need you telling that to my face; I hate you Li Syaoran."

---Eron offers a white rose to Sakura---

Eron: "I want you to smile for me, just for me. You're too beautiful to hurt."

---A deserted New York street. Sakura runs full out away from Syaoran, her emerald eyes clouded with fear---

Tomoyo (voiceover): "Your actions and words are completely different."

---In the school infirmary, Syaoran uses his power to heal a bruise near Sakura's eye.---

---Switch to scene where Sakura is about to fall off a cliff. Syaoran grabs her hand at the last moment, holding her full weight up while rocks pound at his back---

Tomoyo (voiceover): "You save her and protect her…. You get hysterical when you are about to lose her…"

---Syaoran smashes through a glass window of a house. He rushes towards an unconcious Sakura lying at the foot of the stairs. As a figure with a tri-color, three pointed jester's hat appears, Syaoran spins around and blasts raw power at it enough to burn a hole in the wall behind---

Tomoyo (voiceover): "You hold her in your arms… You look at her with gentle eyes."

---As the timer on a bomb hits zero, Syaoran throws himself and Sakura to the floor, shielding her---

---White wings emerge from Syaoran's back as together with Sakura he falls off a hundred-storey building. Sweeping underneath her, he quickly catches her in his arms---

Syaoran (voiceover): "You're wrong. I'm over with such childhood silliness."

---Erika walks up to Syaoran and boldly wraps her arms around his neck---

Erika: "Won't you date me, Syaoran-kun?"

---Wrapping his arms around Erika also, Syaoran whispers in her ear---

Syaoran: "It would be an honor."

---Tomoyo's room---

Meirin: "Syaoran has a split personality. That must be it."

Kero-chan: "I always knew the brat was a psycho."

---Eriol tries to explain something to a sleepy Syaoran---

---Sakura dances with Eron at a formal black tie occasion---

Eriol (voiceover): "She trusts everyone else around her more than she trusts in you. You'll lose her this way."

---In the park, as a loud cracking sound is heard, Sakura touches her cheek with her fingers, then looks down at her hand. Its covered in blood---

Sakura (voiceover): "I was so confused! I wanted you to explain to me why you fought by my side and acted so kind at times…"

---A long leather whip slashes down on Sakura's arm, tearing her blouse, leaving a long gash. She winces as new cuts form from the repeated lashes ---

Sakura (voiceover): "…yet always turned that cold face on me. How can I trust you when you make my heart hurt so much? "

---Desperately, Sakura crouches on the ground, calling out the "Shield." Immediately, the whips break through. With her arms over her head, she clenches her eyes, prepared for the biting pain. A crack is heard but the pain never comes. She opens her eyes---

Sakura: "Syaoran!!"

---Completely enveloped by his strong arms, head buried in his chest, tears flow from Sakura's eyes as the whip lashes down on Syaoran, his entire back slashed and bloodied---

Syaoran: "I won't… let that Force… draw blood from you or… hurt you in any way."

Sakura: "Don't do this…"

---The screen dims---

**A Longing Wish To Reach The Rainbow's End**

---Tomoyo clasps Sakura's hands---

"What?! You're staying with Syaoran-kun?"

---A gently sloping hill under a starlit night. Sakura gazes up through a telescope, Syaoran by her side ---

Sakura (voiceover): "What did you wish for?"

---In Central Park, Syaoran and Sakura have a furious snowball fight, their clothes and laughing faces wet and sopping---

Syaoran (voiceover): "Go home and look in the mirror."

---Little Erika lies on a hospital bed and Eron kneels by her bedside, holding her hand---

"I solemnly promise my twin that we'll always be together through whatever hardships we go through."

---Nadeshiko playfully pokes Ryuuren in the chest, a miniature Chirstmas tree standing on the table behind them---

Sakura (voiceover): "Hoe? I don't get it. Syaoran wanted a mirror? Why would anyone want a mirror?

Tomoyo: "Oh ho ho ho.. Sakura-chan is so cute when she's flustered!"

---A ghostly pale man holds up a guttering candle to his face---

Sakura: "So if she can't elope, she turns into a melon? Hoeee.."

---A dimly lit room. Slamming his hand on the wall, Kai refuses to let Meilin move away---

Kai: "Lesson Number One: Don't meddle with my life."

---Screen dims again---

**And a Desperate Struggle For Survival**

Shing (voiceover): "May the fates be merciful this time."

---Images flash by in quick succession. A young girl laughs hysterically as in front of her eyes, her beautiful Victorian-style House burns down to the ground, crumbling into ashes. His face contorted with pain, Eron flings a wine-glass on the opposite wall, smashing it to bits. Erika grips Sakura by her hair near her scalp, and shoves her face into the muddy ground. A gunshot rents the silent air as a cloaked figure leaps away across the rooftops. A beaten-looking Sakura throws her Cards and Key into the flowing river below. People gaze at a giant painting on the wall, of a young man pointing his glittering sword at a girl's neck, tears streaming from both their eyes and the world crumbling behind them. Syaoran's expression hardens as on the phone, he listens to someone on the other end. Erika crumples to the ground, unexpected tears flooding her eyes. With his bare hand, Syaoran grasps the blade of a sword to stop an attack, while crimson blood drips from his hand onto the ground. Tomoyo digs her fingernails into Sakura's soft palm and smiles cruelly. ---

---Along the horizon, the golden edge of the sun rises above the mountains---

---A train rushes through a glorious grassy plain, the sparkling ocean visible in the far-off distance. Brilliant amber eyes meet emerald ones with a new clearness and sincerity. Holding Sakura tightly with his hand, Syaoran bends over to kiss Sakura.---

Syaoran (voiceover): "You are my sunrise, the hope in each day."

---Screen blacks out and words flash on the screen---

_**Wish-Chan's Cardcaptor Sakura: New Trials.**_

Sakura (voiceover): "I'll wait for the sunrise."

**Now Playing in Theaters Everywhere**

**  
**


	2. The Second Movie Trailer Arc III

Kirei Blossom: Everyone's favourite New Trials, as a movie. Well, the first trailer was for the first NT movie, which incorporated Arc I and Arc II. Needless to say, that movie was a huge success and was played to packed audiences for months on end. At first, people were curious and went to see what all the fuss was really about – but soon, as the craze spread widely and the fanbase kept increasing, people stampeded towards the theaters, even standing in line for hours and hours on end in order to get the tickets.

As people stood in lines, they waved around colourful posters proclaiming their love for the various characters, and arguing over what the best scene was, or best character. Some swooned and shouted out, "Syaoran's the best!", others squealed, "Kaitou Magician!! Kyaaaa!," and yet others yelled themselves hoarse in defending Aki, Eron or Eriol. There was even an enthusiastic girl jumping up and down holding a Yamazaki-Chiharu poster!

Girls also dragged their boyfriends along to the movie, because they wanted them to learn a few lessons from the superb male characters. Of course, the guys were outwardly reluctant, grumbling to themselves, because why should they go watch a shoujo movie?? But secretly, they loved the movie too, because who can withstand a movie with cute-Sakura-chan in it, right? Plus the action and swordfighting was amazing!

And a few years after that initial craze, comes along the sequel! The Arc III NT Movie! Hanyaan! You can't imagine the thrill of sitting in a dark theater, waiting for some regular, ordinary movie to start, when suddenly on screen, this trailer pops up! Anyway, I should shut up now. You guys have to see for yourselves…

A little guide:

The **centered bold text** are words-to-read that flash up on the screen in front of a black background.. you know, like in a real trailer.

--Text within dashes implies a scene--

Speech is in quotations. 'Voiceover' means that you're not seeing the actual person talking, but looking at a different scene while hearing their voices.

Ready? Action!

New Trials - Arc III Movie Trailer

The following PREVIEW has been approved for

ALL AUDIENCES

By the Motion Picture Association Of America

--View of a deserted road in Tomoeda, on a bright autumn morning. Leaves of amber, golden and red fall from the trees lining the road, carpeting the path. Camera moves along the path across to an apartment complex--

--Scene shifts to a bedroom in the apartment, where Sakura sleepily grabs her alarm clock --

Sakura: "Hoe! We're late for school!"

--Full of energy, Sakura runs to the bedroom across the hall and jumps onto the bed--

Sakura: "Syaoran! Wake up!"

**Once More, the Journey Continues**

--At Seijou Junior High, the hallways bustle with the usual activity. Then a hush falls as a lean person, dressed completely in black and wearing sunglasses steps forward, looking intimidating. He stops in front of Sakura--

Sakura: "..Kaitou Magician?"

Kai: "Uh uh, call me Mizuki Kai from now on. I'm getting my education!"

--Shift to a scene where Tomoyo swerves around nervously. A crystal dart pierces through her heart. As her violet eyes glaze over and become unfocused, a shadow crouches behind her--

--Eron walks up to Syaoran and holds out his hand--

Eron: "We stand on equal grounds, Li Syaoran. The only thing you hold over me is that you knew her five years ago."

--Syaoran scowls in disgust and firmly grips Eron's hand, sealing a bet--

Syaoran: "One thing for sure is that I'll never be beaten by you."

--In Syaoran's living room, Miho takes out a picture from her pocket and stares at it hard--

Miho: "All I have left of my brother is one small picture of him and me."

--She holds out the picture to all her friends gathered around her--

Miho (voiceover):"Is it so wrong to wish to find him again?"

--Sakura peeks out from behind the heavy stage curtains at the packed audience seated in a theater building--

Sakura: "I've never been more nervous before."

--She turns to look at Syaoran, standing beside her--

Syaoran: "We'll be fine. Do your best on stage tonight. I'll do mine."

--Camera switches over to the audience side, with a full view of the large stage. A colourful banner hangs above the stage reading, 'Seijou Junior High Musical Production: Star-Crossed.' The audience breaks out in applause as the stage lights turn on and the thick velvet curtain starts to open with a swish--

--The sound of applause continues as the screen goes black --

**Where Each New Day is a New Adventure**

--Sakura steps in a room and faces three women, one holding a spindle of thread, one holding a rod, and another holding a pair of scissors. The woman lifts the scissors to the thread, ready to cut it--

--With a black sword in her hand, Tomoyo strikes down at Syaoran, who expertly blocks with his own sword. Regaining posture, Tomoyo strikes down again with lightning speed, slicing Syaoran's sword in half--

--Erika glares at Eron--

Erika: "I don't see why you anguish over Sakura. You have plenty of girls to pick from with your popularity."

--Miho enters a hospital room. On the bed, propped up by pillows sits a woman in her late thirties with long auburn hair braided back. Miara looks up in surprise, and Miho runs forward, throwing herself into her mother's wide open arms --

Miho (voiceover): "I came, Mother. I came."

--Yukito leads a group of students down the Kinhoshi Hospital corridors--

Yukito: "I didn't know that you guys would be doing volunteer work here. It's really nice to see familiar faces."

--Meilin tosses and turns feverishly in bed. Syaoran places a hand on her forehead--

Meilin (voiceover): "Syaoran… I have to tell you something."

--In the school gym, everything is turned to crystal. As a little blue fairy creature sends out a hail of crystal arrows, Kai smiles recklessly and sends off counteractive arrows, hitting every single arrow heading towards him with deadly aim--

**A New Obstacle**

--Sakura runs through twisting, contorted surroundings depicting battlefields, poverty and sickness as people all around her suffer. She stops when her path is blocked by hundreds of black scurrying rats, and gazes around helplessly, tears streaming down her face--

Sakura (voiceover): "What am I really doing? Why am I fighting the Dark Ones?"

--Switch to a different scene. Dropping onto her knees, Sakura winces with pain as a force attacks her and her body starts to shrink in size--

Sakura (voiceover): "…I think it's foolish to be fighting the Dark Ones when I don't even know the reason why."

--Erika grips Sakura by her hair near her scalp and shoves her face into the muddy ground--

Erika (voiceover): "It's because Amamiya Hayashi murdered Ruichi-sama!"

--Sakura and Syaoran run through the empty Tokyo streets. The ground rumbles from an earthquake--

Syaoran (voiceover): "You're defending yourself and the people you love. Isn't that the best motive of all?"

--At an archery court, Miho stares ahead at a young man with silky auburn hair and gray eyes. He hits arrow after arrow at the bulls-eye with perfect precision. Turning around, his eyes meet Miho's and he smiles--

Mikai: "Miho? Why you grew so much I thought you were someone else."

--Miho crumples to her knees and begins sobbing--

Miho: "You're my 'nii-chan, no one else. I finally found you!"

--In a hospital room, Meilin fingers the cast on her leg and looks straight at Kai--

Meilin: "I can't tell Syaoran that the Li Council has voted to remove him as the Chosen One if he doesn't return to Hong Kong immediately."

--The screen turns black--

**A New Sunrise**

--A five-year-old girl with bright green eyes looks up--

Tomoyo (voiceover): "Sakura-chan? Just look at you – kawaii!"

--At King Penguin Park, silhouetted against the dusky evening sky, Syaoran looks straight ahead of him. Behind him, five-year-old Sakura, wrapped in an overlarge green jacket stares down at the ground--

Syaoran (voiceover): "I think we have more arguments and misunderstandings than times of understanding and truthfulness..."

--In a different scene, Syaoran plays the violin on stage in front of the entire school--

Syaoran (voiceover): "…I wanted to apologize for all the things I've done and said to injure her."

--In an orphanage, in a room full of children, a seven year old boy with dark hair smashes up a Lego castle and knocks toys to the ground while children cry at him to stop--

--Sitting at a restaurant table, Subaru smiles angelically and looks up at Sakura and Syaoran--

"Kaijuu-neechan, I want one more birthday present. I want you to kiss the grouchy nii-san!"

--Sakura and Syaoran bonk him on the head, identically red--

--Standing in the middle of an unkempt patch of land, Mikai places a hand over Miho's forehead. Rays of rainbow light stream out and ripple over Miho's body and suddenly, Miho's body dissolves into thin air--

Sakura (voiceover): "Stay away from him! That's not your brother—he's only an illusion, a replica. No, Miho-chan!!"

--With a vacant look in his eyes, Eron stares around at the cramped, messy orphanage room with faded wallpaper and spider-webs on the ceiling. At the sound of one of the children bawling when another pushes him off the rocking horse, Eron cringes--

Sakura (voiceover): "I still can't help being drawn to Eron, as if he is kind of a puzzle I have to figure out to find out the truth."

--Still looking around dazed, Eron flinches and steps back at Sakura's touch. His breathing is uneven--

Syaoran (voiceover): "I do wish you'll be careful of Eron. Don't trust him. Don't offer him sympathy. He will turn it on you later on."

**A Stunning Tale of Hopes, Dreams, Fears and Doubts**

--Standing in an abandoned night street, silhouetted by a lamppost, Syaoran draws out his sword and extends it out to Erika, hilt-side, who grasps it with nervous hands. Carefully, Syaoran takes the sword tip and places it perpendicular to his throat--

Syaoran (voiceover): "You're merely a shadow of your twin brother, merely half a person. If you take away your twin, you have no reason to exist."

--In a beautiful and vibrant fantasy land, with the warm rays of the afternoon sun shining down on them, Sakura and Syaoran run away from a group of guards on horses. A river of pink lemonade flows beside them, and all the trees and flowers are covered with baked goods--

--Up in the vivid cerulean blue sky above them, Eriol, Tomoyo and Kero-chan ride a majestic green dragon-like creature with a polka-dot ribbon tied to its tail. Smiling in rapture, Tomoyo holds onto Eriol's shirt with one hand to keep balance and gathers her long hair with her other hand to keep it from being blown into her face--

--In the classroom, students giggle as Sakura looks around blankly while the teacher scolds her--

Sakura (voiceover): "Hoee, it's so frustrating, not being able to hear anything!"

--Erika takes a crisp ivory ofuda and with the sharp edge slits open the edge of her fingertip. Squeezing the tip of her finger, she lets a drop of ruby red blood splatter in the center--

--A rainy afternoon. Completely soaked, Kai solemnly kneels in front of a small, nameless tombstone, heedless to the wetness seeping through his clothes. Meilin steps up beside him, holding an umbrella over his head, shielding him from the rain--

Kai (voiceover): "Didn't I say before that we two have a lot in common?"

--Wiping his sunglasses on her handkerchief, Meilin looks up into Kai's eyes – a pair of eyes filled with sadness, pain and loneliness. Suddenly, Kai stumbles forward and leans his head against her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her. The umbrella falls to the ground with a splash--

**An intertwining Saga of Family, Friendship and Love**

--Standing in the bare backyard of a large estate, Syaoran brings his sword down with a swish, producing a blaze of blue fire which strikes a nearby tree, splintering the trunk--

Meilin (voiceover): "You don't know anything about him! You don't know anything about how hard it is to be a Li…"

--Sakura runs towards Syaoran, sword in hand, ready to attack him. Stepping forward, Syaoran grips the sword with his bare hand and hugs her close, as crimson blood drips from his hand onto the ground--

Meilin (voiceover): "…and how hard it is to have your whole family pressing on your back because you are the Chosen One…"

--With redoubled fierceness in her attack, Sakura yanks the sword out of Syaoran's grip, slashing right through his palm in two deep, horizontal cuts. Then she strikes down on Syaoran's shoulder blade with a loud crack, making him crumple onto his knees--

Meilin (voiceover): "…You don't know how hard it is for him to stand with his head up proudly, acting as if everything is all right. You don't know how hard he tries!"

--In a forest clearing, Syaoran leaps up into the air, sword extended out behind him. Slashing down his sword, a majestic blue dragon with gleaming silvery scales roars out in full speed, illuminating the entire scene with an electric blue light--

Syaoran (voiceover): "Shen-Lung Tai-Feng!!"

--The entire screen turns bright blue before dimming to the next scene--

--Li Ryuuren stands wordlessly on the Kinomoto resident garden and stares at Nadeshiko, sitting on a wicker chair set up on the back porch. They look at each other, almost paralyzed. In the background, a ten-year-old boy and two toddlers look on curiously--

--Switch to a different scene. Eating lunch together on the school rooftop, Sakura and Syaoran use their chopsticks to playfully fight, fencing style, over the fried shrimps in Sakura's bento--

Tomoyo (voiceover): "They seem to have learned how to do telepathy. It's a pity I can't videotape it."

--Meilin spins around, facing Kai--

Meilin: "You're still Tanaka Mikai, whether you acknowledge it or not! Why can't you return to your mother and sister?"

--In a dark hospital room, in front of Miara's bed, twelve-year-old Mikai collapses to the ground onto his knees, head lowered and hair covering his face. His shoulders tremble, and tears stream down his cheeks--

Kai (voiceover): "What do you want me to do? How do you expect me to return after all these years, after abandoning her and Mother?"

--Standing alone on a barren piece of land, Miho's eyes widen and she stares ahead at a hazy outline of a person just visible through the fog. A pair of sad and wistful steel-blue eyes stare solemnly back at her, his auburn hair sweeping across his forehead in the wind--

Kai (voiceover): "It's not a matter of 'would I' but 'can I.' I can't anymore!"

--Camera quickly pans around areas in Tomoeda as a major earthquake strikes. A few buildings collapse and small fires break out--

--Switch to the orphanage backyard. Eron sits on the back porch steps, fiddling with an eye-like gem hanging from a black cord around his neck. Sakura kneels in front of him. The entire ground shakes unstably from the earthquake, and a few tiles from the roof slide off and crash onto the ground beside them--

Sakura: "I like Eron-kun; I like Eron-kun a lot. I think family business is family business and friends are friends."

--A crack on the ground Sakura sits on starts to grow wider and wider. Without thinking, Eron leaps up from his sitting position and shoves Sakura's body out of danger's way--

Sakura (voiceover): "I think I want to try trusting you, Eron-kun."

--Nighttime. A golden-white light blazes around Sakura and her skin glows pearl-like. One by one, the Sakura Cards rise up, and surround her in a rose-coloured circle. The golden twelve-pointed star symbol of the Sakura Cards appears at her feet, etching its mark wide across the forest ground--

Eriol (voiceover): "Li Syaoran, do you truly think that Card Mistress Sakura needs you?

--Raising her hand, Sakura summons a card without her staff. Upon command, one of the brightly glowing cards around her levitates into the air and sprouts into the lithe, leafy formed Woody which grows thick vines all around Sakura like a cocoon, concealing her from the onlookers--

Eriol (voiceover): "Your existence is making her dependent and impedes upon her growing to her fullest potential."

--Smiling crookedly, Syaoran looks up with blazing fire-amber eyes, holding something tight in his palm--

Syaoran (voiceover): "I will protect her dream with the last drop of blood I have left in my body. I'm going to fight till the end."

--With a sense of confidence and authority, Syaoran throws Sakura's Star-Key up into the air. A flash of light envelops him, as the key trembles and then radiates an explosion of powers. As Sakura's magic circle glows at his feet, the key elongates into a long rich green-black staff with a complex gold emblem of a star and moon intertwined at the tip--

**An Intricately Woven Story Threading Together the Varied Colours of Life**

--Completely soaked in sweat, Kai stumbles towards the kitchen sink to fill a glass of water. Gasping, he clutches his chest and doubles over in pain, the glass shattering on the floor--

Meilin (voiceover): "Idiot! You've been walking around for the past months with a bullet buried beneath your skin, as if nothing's wrong?"

--Sakura winces in pain as gripping her shoulders tightly, Eron digs his fingernails into her skin and slams her into the lamppost behind her--

--In a school hallway, Syaoran knocks Eron to the ground. Wrestling on the floor, Syaoran punches Eron repeatedly, beating him to pulp--

--Touya crosses his arms and frowns at Syaoran--

Touya: "Stay away from my sister. You're no good for her. Can't you see that you're going to end up hurting her in the end?"

--A cottage at the base of a jagged mountain. With the moon shining brightly outside the window, Syaoran kneels next to a bed and gazes at Sakura's sleeping profile. Carefully, he brushes a lock of hair covering her cheek. Flinching under his touch, Sakura opens her eyes. --

Syaoran (voiceover): "You're the one who doesn't understand words, Kinomoto Touya. I threw away family and home for Sakura. To be by her side…"

--Startled, Sakura looks up at Syaoran and he bends over to kiss her--

Syaoran (voiceover): "…No matter what you do, you can't stop my heart, for as long as it's beating, it will beat for her."

--A furious blizzard rages on a mountainside during nighttime. Miho struggles through the snow, while ahead a figure in black walks calmly onward. Placing her foot on a large footprint in the snow, Miho quickly hops onto the next footprint, then the next--

Miho (voiceover): "I've searched, I've dreamed, I've gone half-insane…"

--As a huge silver wolf attacks them, Kai pushes Miho out of the way and the creature's claws slash through his jacket-front, knocking him to the snow-covered ground--

Miho (voiceover): "…Now all I can do is pray and leave the rest to him."

--Taking a closer look at his injury, Miho opens up the front of Kai's shredded jacket. A silver locket tumbles out from under his shirt--

--Sakura, dressed in a pink kimono with purple obi, chatters excitedly with her friends at a festival. From a distance, Eron watches her--

Eron (voiceover): "Life seems so much sweeter when I see it in your eyes. Do I really stand no chance?"

--With the rays of morning sunlight flooding in through the wide-open bedroom window, Sakura wakes up groggily. Sitting up, she blinks several times and then gasping, throws off her blanket to reveal Syaoran, fast asleep, curled up in the center of her bed and using her lap as a pillow. Wolfie-chan, also asleep, snuggles against Syaoran's chest contentedly. Sakura gapes at them--

Syaoran (voiceover): "Sakura, I got a letter from home, telling me to come back."

--Sakura and Syaoran have lunch at a small café. Behind them, Kero-chan gobbles up a chocolate cake, and a baby smears the chocolate decoration on her cheeks--

Syaoran (voiceover): "But I'm not going back!"

--A huge palace of ice, quickly melting, with everything disintegrating into slush. Eron runs across a narrow bridge of ice towards Erika on the opposite side. Stepping back, Erika's foot slips, making her tumble off the bridge and Eron throws himself on the edge of the bridge, desperately grabbing her wrist--

Eron (voiceover): "All I ever wanted was for my sister to have a healthy heart and for us to live happily together. Is that too much for a person like me to ask?"

--The entire bridge gives way and Eron and Erika fall towards the rushing river below. Eron reaches out and holds Erika close to him as they fall together--

--Images flash by quickly. There's a sudden power outage in an amusement park, and a roller coaster screeches to a halt in the middle of a 360-degree revolution, suspended completely upside down from the track. Together, everyone helps re-build a marvelous ice palace by grasping Eriol's sun-staff one by one; Sakura stands at the center of a star, spokes extended out to each of the individuals standing around her. Laughing, Meilin pulls a red Santa-hat over Kai's head. Sakura and Syaoran simultaneously clasp matching watches on their left wrists and hold up their hands against each other's, bursting out in laughter. Tomoyo holds up Wolfie-chan, dressed in a frilly triple-tier lace dress with a big red bow around its neck and a ridiculously floppy sunbonnet with little holes for the ears. Syaoran efficiently slices up piles of vegetables as the chefs look on in awe. Kai patiently tells stories to a group of children, a girl with blonde hair and pigtails sitting on his lap. The entire gang watch a splendid sunrise over the snow-covered mountaintops, a smile on all of their faces--

Sakura (voiceover): "I wish such happy times will last."

--Sakura and Syaoran sleep blissfully on the bus ride home, sitting side by side, Sakura's head on Syaoran's shoulder--

--The screen goes black and silent--

--From the depths of the blackness, a pair of icy blue eyes pierces through, gazing piercingly, mercilessly--

**As Storm clouds Loom Overhead**

--Camera pans around a crowded, chaotic hospital waiting room. Various newspapers are displayed on stands, one prominent headline standing out from the rest: "MYSERIOUS EPIDEMIC IN JAPAN—A NEW STRAND OF PLAGUE?"

--On the school rooftop. Completely exhausted, Sakura manages to swing down a sword, piercing a giant black King Rat through its stomach--

Sakura: "This is for Syaoran's father!"

--Sitting by Subaru's bedside, Sakura reads him stories from a picture book--

--Syaoran breaks into a fit of coughing, the white handkerchief held to his mouth stained with red. Eyes wide, Sakura takes Syaoran's right hand out of his pocket and yanks up the sleeve to reveal his arm turned completely gray and stiff from the elbow down. Unable to hold back tears, Sakura throws her arms around him--

--Revert back to the rooftop. Sakura raises the sword again fiercely and stabs the rat again--

Sakura: "This is for Miho-chan and her family!"

--As the doctors and nurses hurry a stretcher carrying Subaru down the hallway, Sakura screams desperately after him--

--A letter with the words, "My last wish is I want Sakura-nee-chan to be happy." Sakura crumples up the letter, tears welling from her eyes--

--Back to the scene on the rooftop. Tears dripping down her face, onto the sword, Sakura strikes the sword down mercilessly, pinning the rat down straight through its heart to the ground--

Sakura: "And this is for me!"

--Golden-brown hair whipping over her sweaty face, Sakura continues to pour out her magic. As the gem around her neck cracks and the light fades, the screen turns to black-and-white and Sakura falls, in slow motion, toppling into Syaoran's arms--

Voiceover: "No! Sakura!"

**And Lightening Threatens to Strike at Every Turn**

--A beeping of life-support machines, as Sakura lies in a coma on a hospital bed--

Eriol (voiceover): "She won't survive another week."

--Syaoran leans over the bed, staring at Sakura's white face--

Syaoran (voiceover): "When you wake, I might not be the same anymore. I'm not going to have any powers."

--He kisses her lightly on the forehead--

Syaoran (voiceover): "This is the last gift I can give you."

Will This Be the Final Heartbreak?

--With the seaside harbour in the background, Sakura desperately races down a road after a tall figure in a long navy-blue coat, as he fades away into the mist--

Sakura: "Syaoran! SYAORAN!!"

--Screen blacks out and words flash on the screen--

**Wish-Chan's Cardcaptor Sakura: New Trials – Arc III**

--Sheets of paper blow away with the breeze over the sea--

Now Playing


	3. The Making of the NT Trailer – Arc III

The Making of the New Trials – Arc III Trailer

A Fanfiction of a Fanfiction

By Kirei Blossom

Big Huge Disclaimer: This is NOT a part of New Trials. It's a fanfiction of a fanfiction, if such a thing exists. All characters copyright Wish-chan/CLAMP, you decide. Apologies to Wish-chan if anything is messed up – I know the characters didn't come out right, but this is like a 'Tomoyo's Video Diary', so everyone's an exaggeration of themselves, plus not much really happens story-wise. If this were to be animated, everyone would be in chibi form. Hoee, I feel like I'm not supposed to be writing this.. but here goes..

"What's wrong, Tomoyo-chan? You've been sighing an awful lot lately," Sakura commented during break time at school one day. "Is something bothering you?"

"It's nothing," Tomoyo replied regaining composure. She flipped through the pages of her notebook. "An awful lot seems to have happened since autumn, don't you think?"

"Hoe?" Leaning over, Sakura examined the notebook. It seemed like Tomoyo was making several lists of varying lengths. Sakura read aloud the first list. "Kawaii-Sakura-chan Scenes: Late for school, Star-Crossed play, Cute-adorable-five-year-old Sakura-chan..." The list went on and on with things like "Sakura releases Cards without staff" and "S+S date!" Then there were lists for Syaoran, for Miho, for Meilin, Kai and even Eriol. Last of all was a massive list titled "Master List of All Scenes" which went on for ten pages. Eyes turned to dots, Sakura looked up, sweatdropping heavily. "This… this isn't school-work, is it?"

Tomoyo laughed. "Don't be silly. You remember the Cardcaptor Sakura movie from last year, right? Well, I've been sending out regular sequels in movie format, and it seems like they want me to make something like a Theatrical Teaser Trailer for this latest movie to go along with it. It's the third movie in the series and incorporates everything that's happened since autumn. But I think I'll be needing everyone's help because a trailer narrows down to a handful of the most interesting scenes, and I can't decide which ones to use from the movie." Her eyes started sparkling. "I always wanted wonderful Sakura-chan's cute face to be recognized all over the world, and this movie, released in more than 60 countries to packed audiences, will be the pinnacle of her success! Oho ho ho.. "

"Ano.. Tomoyo-chan.."

That evening, Tomoyo dragged Sakura over to Syaoran's apartment to ask him to come along and help her with the trailer.

"Another movie?! Absolutely not! Living through things once is tough enough, watching myself over and over on screen would be torture," was Syaoran's indignant reply, as he followed them inside to his living room.

"I thought your reaction would be something like that," Tomoyo said, taking a seat on the couch. "Luckily, I came prepared."

There was a knock on the door. Confused, Syaoran went to open it, and leapt aside as a line of female bodyguards, dressed in black and wearing sunglasses, entered his house carrying in various hi-tech, audio-visual equipment, complete with a huge high-definition LCD television screen as big as the wall. Syaoran looked around in horror as the bodyguards quickly and efficiently hooked up all the equipment in front of the couch and placed popcorn and drinks on the coffee table. It wasn't until after they left that he realized what had happened. Crossing his arms, he started grumbling to himself.

"So!" Tomoyo clapped her hands enthusiastically. "As I was saying.."

"I hate watching myself on screen," Sakura mumbled.

"Me too," added Syaoran.

"But you guys should be used to it by now." Tomoyo started the video sequence. "Anyway, I've made separate video clips of each scene, and now we need to figure out what to add and what to leave out. Once we have that, I'll just organize them in a certain order. Remember, a trailer is the main promotional tool for a movie. So we need scenes that arouse curiosity and create excitement and anticipation in the target audience. Understand?"

Sakura and Syaoran blinked back blankly.

An hour later, they had made little progress. Tomoyo played them a number of scenes, and then asked which ones they liked best. Sakura and Syaoran only approved scenes which, in Tomoyo's opinion, were completely boring – such as classroom scenes, silent no-action scenes, or scenes where they were just a speck in the background. Naturally, Tomoyo ended up making all the decisions herself. And with each passing minute, Sakura and Syaoran fidgeted uncomfortably, occasionally turning red, as they were left to wonder when and how Tomoyo had managed to film everything as they watched a recap of the past months flash before their eyes.

Kero-chan, brought along by Sakura, kept complaining that there weren't any interesting shots of him.

Meanwhile, Miho, who had arrived a while ago, called over by Tomoyo, was the only one who was of slight help since she understood the concept. However, she was a little too enthusiastic.

"I loved the first Cardcaptor Sakura movie!" Miho said, grabbing the popcorn bowl. "Why didn't you tell us you made more movies after that? What kind of role do I play in the movie? Oh, Tomoyo-chan, could you include my scene of being narrator in Star-Crossed? That was my one huge achievement, other than being assistant editor for the school paper. Could that be added in too?"

Tomoyo flipped forward through a few clips of the gang fighting off the Wave and the Magician. "Well, what I really had in mind was…"

/Crash/Bang/

"Ow, who left all these wires on the window sill?" Kai stumbled in through the window. "So how come Syaoran isn't having dinner yet...?" He trailed off, looking around. Then he gave a whistle. "Wow, has Syao-kun finally decided to have some entertainment in his life? Or has your family decided to send you money again and this is your way of celebrating? You should've told me sooner, I would have brought my video games over here. So what movie are you guys watching?" He straightened his sunglasses and examined the huge TV screen. "Hey, look, it's me! Cool!"

Everyone was quickly shoved over as Kai took a prime seat in the front.

"I love watching myself on screen!" Kai held up a strip of film-reel to the light. "Do you have lots of shots of me?"

Tomoyo's eyes shone. "I have everything!"

"Too much," Syaoran mumbled. Sakura nodded. Both of them were turning super-deformed and desperately wanted to escape.

"I don't get what you two are fussing over." Kai chomped on the popcorn, and laughed as he watched his screen-self play different pranks on the teacher in school. "This is so much fun! Hey, Tomoyo-chan, do you think you could compile all of Mei-chan's shots in one place and give me a copy?"

Opening the cover of a box, Tomoyo fumbled around with a few DVDs. "Of course! I have them organized by character right here--" Before she could hand him the DVD marked "Meilin," Syaoran had snatched it away from her.

"No! Don't let that pervert touch so much as a picture of her!" Syaoran hid the DVD behind his back. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Oh ho ho.. Syaoran-kun is so protective of Meilin-chan. It's understandable since she's like your sister."

"But my Mei-chan scenes!" Kai hung his head down. "I haven't seen her for soooo long!"

"Tomoyo-chan, is it okay if I go home now?" Sakura tried to find an excuse to leave. "Onii-chan must be worrying."

"Tomoyo-chan, can I see my scenes now?" Miho asked, growing impatient.

"Tomoyo-chan, what about me?!" Kero-chan flew around everywhere.

Heedless, Tomoyo stared starrily at the screen. By now, everyone was turning super-deformed.

"Kai-kun, look, I think the next scene is one with Meilin-chan." Tomoyo pressed a button on the remote.

Looking up excited, Kai brightened. "Really? Where?"

Everyone watched with round eyes as the next scene came on. It was of a rainy afternoon at a cemetery where Kai hugged Meilin.

"W-w-what.. wh-when.." Speechless, Kai could only sputter. "W-When did you tape this?! You weren't anywhere around then, were you?"

Tomoyo stroked her videocamera fondly. "Oh, you guys don't know it, but I'm everywhere."

For two seconds, Kai gaped in horror. Then, with his sunglasses flashing dangerously, he grabbed the roll of film and snipped it up into tiny pieces with scissors.

"That won't work Kai-kun," Sakura shook her head sadly. "Tomoyo-chan always makes tons of backups."

"I thought you loved watching yourself on screen?" Syaoran asked sarcastically.

"But… but… I thought.. For heaven's sake, this scene was private! I didn't know you taped private stuff like this!"

Syaoran tried hard not to roll his eyes, still clutching Meilin's DVD protectively.

Kai was still ranting on. "No way is that scene going into your movie!"

"Okay. So should I use the kiss scene with you and Meilin-chan instead?" Tomoyo asked innocently, with round eyes.

"You have that too? Please tell me you're joking!" Kai hit the ceiling. Then he snapped his fingers. There was a poof of silver-blue smoke in front of the TV screen.

"Hoeeeee/No way!" Sakura and Syaoran exclaimed together, falling off the couch.

On the television screen, the cemetery scene began to replay. But this time, instead of it being Kai and Meilin, the characters had changed into Syaoran and Sakura.

Kai dusted off his hands and smirked. "Stardom suits those two. I like to keep my private life private."

There was an explosion of noise. Their faces purple, Sakura and Syaoran started accusing Kai, listing hundreds of reasons why he had no right to change characters like that. Meanwhile, Tomoyo was grabbing Kai's hands and imploring him to collaborate with her on her next project, describing how their combined skills could make the biggest masterpiece in history.

Kero-chan and Miho were nearly in tears. "Why aren't we anywhere?" they sniffed. Tomoyo hadn't managed to finish their character-DVDs yet.

Some minutes later, everyone had calmed down a bit and they started searching for Kero-chan's scenes. But search as they might, they couldn't find him anywhere.

"Oh, wait, there you are." Tomoyo paused a scene of Sakura and Syaoran at a restaurant with Baby Moeko sitting in a high chair beside them. In the background, Kero-chan was gobbling up a chocolate cake.

"But you can hardly see me. The Brat's head is in the way." Kero-chan grumbled, craning his neck. "Now if only the Brat didn't have such a big head."

"Why you..!" Syaoran clenched his fist and a vein throbbed in his forehead.

"Besides, that cake was poisoned. I don't need reminding of that horrible incident." Kero-chan struck his paw on the button, fast-forwarding through the roll of film. But the second Kero-chan shot they found was of him pigging out on candy. The third shot had him eating cookies. The fourth, pie. The fifth, pudding. Kero-chan sweatdropped as he flicked through the images. Wherever there was a little blob of yellow, there was a huge plateful of food right next to him.

"This isn't right! Where's my cool real form? Someone watching this video would think all I do is eat!"

"Which is all you do, stupid cotton-stuffed doll!"

"Shaddup BRAT!"

"Ah, please don't fight." Sakura tried to quell the fighting.

"I want to see my scenes!" Miho wailed.

"I want my Meilin-chan DVD!" wailed Kai.

"Oh ho ho ho ho…"

As the film rolled on, the next scene started to play. It was the scene where Syaoran had kissed Sakura inside the Fantasy – the kiss that Sakura did not remember.

"Hoe-e?! But that never happened!" Sakura flamed red, steam issuing out of her ears.

Unnoticed by anyone else, Syaoran started to panic in the background, running around in all directions, flailing his arms.

"W-when did this happen?" Sakura squeaked, red as a tomato. "Kai-kun, stop making up scenes!"

Syaoran stopped flailing and heaved a sigh of relief.

"Eh?" Kai looked up. He had been moping on the floor in a corner. "But I didn't do any—umghphhh!"

Quickly blocking Kai's mouth, Syaoran surreptitiously slipped him Meilin's DVD. "Here. Here's bribe. Don't you dare utter a single word," he hissed.

"All right! My Mei-chan!" Kai's sunglasses sparkled and he hugged the DVD to his chest. Rainbow bubbles and rose petals floated behind him. "I'm sorry for making up that scene, Sakura-chan!"

"Can someone please let me watch myself on screen?" Miho was growing impatient.

"I'm not done yet." Kero answered. "My real form has got to be around here somewhere.."

"Most likely it will be a huge pig." Syaoran shook his head.

"That's it!!" Kero-chan flew into Syaoran's face, throwing the remote aside. "I've had enough of your nonsense for one day, Brat." The air crackled with the tension and lightbolts zapped between their eyes.

"It's not like I didn't speak the truth. Do you ever do anything besides eating?" Syaoran yelled back.

"Ah.. you two.." Sakura sweatdropped.

"Finally!" Miho grabbed the remote and feverishly searched for herself on screen.

"Ow!" Kero-chan had bit Syaoran's finger. Grabbing hold of Kero's tail, Syaoran started spinning him around in circles.

"Syaoran!" Sakura protested.

Miho was pointing excitedly at the screen "Wai! I found myself! Everyone, look, there I am!" No one was listening.

There was a flash of light and Kero-chan unfurled his wings, reappearing in his real form as Cerberus. He knocked Syaoran to the floor and placed a paw on his back, nearly crushing him. "Ha! Make fun of my real form now, brat!"

"H-heavy.." Syaoran squirmed. "No wonder, judging by all the food…"

"Kero-chan, get off!" Tugging at his tail, Sakura tried to make Cerberus move.

"Look, look, there I am again!" Miho exclaimed.

"Oh dear.." Tomoyo stood in the center, and gazed around at all the commotion around her. Kero-chan and Syaoran were in the middle of yet another furious fight, while Sakura tried to pacify them. Miho was eagerly pointing at the screen and talking to herself, oblivious to everything else. And in the corner, Kai was still hugging Meilin's DVD to his chest, while hearts floated out of him.

Tomoyo blinked a few times, and then whipped out her videocamera, ecstatically filming in all directions. "Oh ho ho ho ho! This is wonderful! I'm so glad I got to film all this action... And…. Cut!"

End

1


End file.
